


Coast City

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coast City

Hal stood in the center of New Coast City.

He remembered the death of his city.

He could still feel the shock of grief and rage coursing over him.

He remembered his plea.

He remembered feeling everything inside him break in the moment he was refused.

All that he had ever done for the Corps, and they would not let him right the gravest injustice on his own homeworld?

Now, he stood in the reborn city, just drinking in the traces of sounds and smells. It would never be the same.

It didn't need to be. Starting over was enough.


End file.
